


Kleider

by rukimatsumoto



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I think Armin and Annie are the main pair, Multi, Somehow, bachelorparty, but Eren still is the protgonist, german!, hard to discribe, since I suck writing stuff in english, the boys being stupid
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukimatsumoto/pseuds/rukimatsumoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da war also dieser Tumblr Post....Und ich musste eine Geschichte dazu schreiben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kleider

**Author's Note:**

> Folgender Tumblr-post hat mich inspiriert: http://matsumoto-ruki.tumblr.com/post/102959826822/blogrivaillexeren-wedding-dress  
> Armin ist so süß als Braut. XD 
> 
> Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie behalten. ;P non-betaed

"Warum muss ich da eigentlich mit machen?" "Weil du mich liebst?" "Ich sollte mir das noch mal überlegen. Und du weißt, weiß steht mir ganz und gar nicht." Eren konnte nicht anders, als über Levis Gemecker grinsen und ihm versprechen, dass er es irgendwie wieder gut machen würde. Ihm selbst war ja schon nicht ganz wohl bei der Geschichte gewesen. Eigentlich hatte er die ganze Geschichte mehr im Spaß, unter dem Einfluss einer Menge Alkohol, und zum Abschluss des Tages gemeint. Jedoch verstanden die Pferdefresse und der kleinste Zwerg echt nicht die Grenze zwischen Spinnerei und Realität. Und genau deswegen warteten sie gerade alle auf Reiner, der mal wieder zu spät war, was Eren dazu veranlasste Levis Hand etwas fester fassen zu müssen, damit sein Freund Reiner nicht sofort umbrachte, wenn dieser endlich gedachte aufzukreuzen. Sogar dessen bessere Hälfte Bertholt war schon aufgetaucht und hatte sich gewundert, wo der Blonde abgeblieben war. "Er hat einfach Angst. Reiner ist ein Schisser und gibt viel zu viel auf sein total männliches Image, als dass er sich einen Spaß wie diesen erlauben kann. Am Ende findet er noch gefallen dran und Bertl muss dann mit seinem neuen Fetisch leben." Jean sollte man manchmal wirklich ein Gebiss zwischen die Zähne stecken und dann einmal kräftig an den Zügeln ziehen, wenn er mal wieder nur laberte, um sich selbst zuzuhören.  
"Also Jungs, wenn's nach mir geht..." "...müssen wir das nicht machen. Schon klar Armin, wir haben dich schon die ersten 100 Mal gehört. Und dennoch werden wir Annie jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen. Zumal sie uns sicher die Knochen bricht, wenn wir jetzt versuchen abzuhauen." Connie versuchte seinen Arm beruhigend um Armins Schulter zu legen. Allerdings schien das den Blonden nur noch mehr zu beunruhigen, während seine Finger sich fest am Saumen seines etwas zu großen Shirts festkrallten. "Okay, wenn Reiner, die alte Schisshose, nicht in 5 Minuten kommt, geht er nur in Unterwäsche und muss das Geld von den Ladys einsammeln."  
"Rot wäre okay." Erens Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder Levi zu, der die paar Minuten, seit dem sich die anderen gegenseitig versuchten Mut zuzusprechen, grüblerisch still gewesen war. "Rot? Du weißt schon..." "Weiß steht mir einfach nicht." "Hm. Ich finde weiß schon..." Reiner kam angehetzt und entschuldigte sich bei Armin gefühlte 100 Mal, dass er zu so etwas wichtigem zu spät kam, weil eine alte Oma fast mit ihrem Einkauf auf der Straße zusammen gebrochen wäre. Wahrscheinlich hatte er noch zwischen durch 3 kleine Kätzchen vom Baum geholt, eine Jungfrau in Nöten gerettet und einer Entenfamilie über die Straße geholfen, aber das alles war vergessen, als sie den Laden betraten, der nur für sie ein wenig nach Ladenöffnungszeiten geöffnet hatte. Gut, wenn man Kontakte hatte, die einem Türen auch nach Ladensöffnungszeit öffneten. Und zum Glück mussten sie nicht in den Laden, während noch andere Kunden da waren.  
Zwei Damen begrüßten sie und kicherten schon fröhlich vor sich hin, bevor sie als erstes Armin entführten und sich dem Rest selbst zum Umgucken überließen.  
"Ich wusste, dass Rot mir besser steht als weiß." "Du willst einfach nur auffallen." "Nein, aber weißt du, wenn ich dich so sehe, könnte ich mir überlegen es Annie nach zumachen." Puterrot versuchte sich Eren hinter dem halb durchsichtigen Stück Stoff zu verstecken, dass ihm die hilfreichen Damen des Ladens kunstvoll in die wilden Haare gesteckt hatten. "Wieso muss eigentlich nur ich Bein zeigen?" Armin sah nicht sonderlich begeistert aus, aber darum ging es ja auch eigentlich gar nicht. Es ging darum, dass Wettschulden Ehrenschulden waren und dass Annie sie samt und sonders mit Mikasas Hilfe ins Krankenhaus befördern würde, wenn sie nicht die Fotos bekam, für die sie Eren sogar eine ganze Stange Geld und einen extra Redeanteil während der Feier versprochen hatte. Eren durfte dann sogar seine eigene Powerpoint Präsentation mitbringen, was keiner der anderen durfte. Die Feier würde großartig werden und Armin sich wünschen, dass er einfach "Nein." gesagt hätte. Aber gerade kam Connie aus der Umkleidekabine und neben ihm auch Marco, der tunlichst versuchte sich nicht unelegant auf die Fresse zu schmeißen, während Connie seine hohen Schuhe scheinbar nicht im geringsten störten. "Armin, dass wird ein Abend den du nie vergessen wirst." grinste Connie über beide Wangen, während er ein wenig an sich herumzupfte, bis er zufrieden war. "Ich wünschte echt ich könnte." "Die letzte Chance sich richtig albern zu benehmen und du willst lieber die Füße hochlegen?" "Aprospos Füße, meine bringen mich um." "Deine Hufe werden dir schon nicht abfallen." Fast hätte Eren einen Strauß Kunstblumen im Gesicht gehabt,aber Marco hing am Arm seines besten Freundes, um sein Gleichgewicht zu behalten. "Ich glaub, ich brauche ganz schnell etwas Alkohol." Wie schön, dass sich außer Connie und Levi scheinbar alle etwas unwohl in ihrer Haut fühlten und jetzt schon ein bisschen nervös waren, dass sie gleich in die Öffentlichkeit mussten.  
Bertholt war kurz vorm Umkippen, so nervös machte ihn das Ganze, bevor die Tür aufging und Connie voran stürmte, um die Damenwelt darauf aufmerksam zumachen, dass hier ein sexy Mann unter die Haube kam, der ein Hochzeitskleid besser trug als so manches der Mädels, die sich prompt nach ihrer Gruppe umdrehte. 

"'Eigentlich sollte Armin im Kleid vor den Altar treten. Warum soll ich das machen, wenn ich doch die Spinnen wegmachen muss, die Lampe an die Decke schrauben, den Duschkopf reparieren und die schweren Einkaufstüten tragen muss?' Dass sagte Annie zu uns, als wir mit ihr und Armin auf ihre Verlobung anstießen, vor so ziemlich genau einem Jahr. Und da ich hier der beste Trauzeuge bin, habe ich mich natürlich an den Wunsch meiner Freundin erinnert." ein Raunen ging durch die Reihe und Armins Großvater sah aus, als würde er gleich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, als auf großer Leinwand eine Diashow mit Bildern von Armins Junggesellenabend ablief, die bisher noch niemand zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Es war ein lustiger Abend gewesen, nachdem die erste Aufregung überwunden war und die Mädels ihre Geldbeutel aufmachten, um eine so coole Bande Jungs zu unterstützen. Der Alkohol hatte sein Übriges dazu getan. Die Jungs wurden rot und versuchten sich vor der anwesenden Familie nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie peinlich ihnen manche Fotos im nüchternen Zustand waren. Annie allerdings bekam ein Glänzen in den Augen, als würde sie Armin noch einmal ein "Ja, ich will." mit ungerührter Stimme zuflüstern, während dieser in Tränen versunken in sein Taschentuch schluchzte.  
Naja Eren hatte auch während der Trauung geweint, so dass Levi und Mikasa ihm beide ein stumm ein Taschentuch zugesteckt hatten.  
Die Bilder wurden natürlich fachlich kommentiert, bis auf dem letzten Bild alle Freunde zusammen sich in Pose warfen und ein Banner hielten auf dem das Datum der Hochzeit zu lesen war. Eren war halt eben ein totaler Romantiker. Und Annie heimlich auch. Deswegen zielte sie mit dem Brautstrauß sicher auch ganz gewollt in die Ecke der unverheirateten Junggesellen in der auch Eren sich schaulustig den Wettkampf der anwesenden Damen angucken wollte, die sich um einen Strauß Blumen prügeln wollten. Etwas verdutzt hielt er den Strauß weißer Rosen in den Händen und blickte zu Annie, als Levi neben ihm den Strauß aus seinen Händen nahm und sagte, "Wenigstens wissen wir schon, welches Kleid du tragen wirst."


End file.
